mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Moralan
Burn walked up to the Hutt palace on the place. Gamorrean guards with axes went over to him and he activated his lightsaber and impaled the first, force choked the second and slammed him into the first with the force, taking them all out whilst still moving. He deactivated his lightsaber and took the lift up. He walked into the room, determined to collect information on the world's Hutt council representative due to rumors of Sith alliances. The Hutt looked up, mad and demanded Burn explain. I heard you have allied with the Sith. I am sent by them. and when the Hutt demanded the security codes for the area, Burn activated his lightsaber and pointed it down. ''Blast him!" ordered the Hutt to his guards and Burn quickly found himself deflecting blaster fire and running up to foes to kill them and reflecting shots back at enemies and using force attacks whilst the Hutt was carried away by some guards, on his bed, onto the lift. When Burn finished his attackers, which was not too hard but was time consuming. He took the lift and chased the Hutt and his men through the first level and walked into a room and was met with tons of blasters aimed at him. He quickly got behind the wall since they did not speak that much Huttese and did not understand the Hutt ordered them to fire and shots rang past him, almost hitting him. H put his arm through the wall and brought down the large ceiling light, crushing the guards and then he walked in and the men holding the Hutt's bed ran in fear, exposing the Hutt. Burn activated his lightsaber again, at the front of the room away from the Hutt and ordered them to tell him where to find the agent on the planet causing a disturbance and asked if they were being used as a puppet by the agent. The Hutt told him they were in a local cantina and said they were not being used as a puppet but Burn sensed their deception and told them and then was correctly told and the Hutt told them the truth, which was yes. Burn then leaped through the air, lightsaber over his head tilted back and the Hutt made scared noises and was sliced by Burn, which earned Burn a lesson from the council about the dark side and tales of Jedi like him in which ways they thought they were exempt from turning dark but turned dark, like Exar Kuun and how Quinlan had once turned, all of which Burn already knew but could not help himself of. Burn had killed the agent, in a choke hold, when they left. After Burn had long left, the Hutt council was concerned about the Hutt not checking in and alerted planetary security to check it out and upon discovering their dead representative declared martial law. Burn became more concerned with the council using him to fight high enemies, not Sith or other dark siders due to the lack of good sneaky Jedi and also how some officers were as skilled tactically as dark siders. The End Next Ukio Incident